


Blame it on the rain

by Katlen



Series: A little night music [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erin Moreland was by turns disrespectful, insubordinate, unruly, and utterly desirable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Paladin Danse had finally hit his limit.

Taking on a new initiate had never been this much aggravation. She was good, no doubt there. She wouldn't open up about her past, but it had not taken him long to see all the signs of a military background. From the modified Weaver stance she took when firing a weapon, to her proficiency at modifying them, everything about her screamed soldier.

Until you hit her mouthy rebellious side. That was what grated against his nerves. Erin Moreland was by turns disrespectful, insubordinate, unruly, and utterly desirable. It completely confused him physically and emotionally how much he wanted her. It just made no sense.

He had lost a lot of sleep lately just trying to figure her out, or at least figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had initially turned down the offer to join the Brotherhood, but after the arrival of the Prydwen she had breezed back into the Cambridge P.D and accepted.

Danse had been thrilled. Ever since the ArcJet op he hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

Right this minute he wanted more than anything to get her out of his sight.

“Told you this was a bad idea,” Erin said again, flipping her wet red hair over her shoulder. They were both soaked to the skin from the storm and the only shelter they could find was a dilapidated old bus, but at least it was dry.

Danse had stepped out of his power armor in the doorway, blocking some of the rain and making it a little safer for them. Like Erin though, his flight suit was soaked and clinging uncomfortably to his body.

“Turn your head, Paladin tight ass. I'm not sitting here all night in this wet uniform.” she grumbled.

Danse walked toward the front of the bus without answering. He had the same thought himself and had already dug a spare uniform out of his gear bag.

He faced the front windows of the bus and yanked the zipper down, peeling the wet jumpsuit down his body quickly. As he stepped out of it, he saw the mirror just above his head.

He stopped, standing there stark naked and stared at her reflection.

Like him, she had shed the wet clothing quickly, and now stood there naked with her back to him. Erin was tall, easily five foot eight, and her flawless creamy skin was almost luminescent in the dim evening light. She had a generous body, with soft swells at her hips and breasts and there was nothing Danse could do to stop himself from staring, or hardening, as he took in the sight of her.

She turned and began to shift through her bag for clothes and he licked his lips at the sight of her full bare breasts. Without even thinking he reached down and gave his stiffening cock a good squeeze.

That's when she caught him.

Erin turned to face him, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.

“Well now, that's not fair, is it?” she asked curtly.

Danse realized then what he was doing, standing buck naked in front of his initiate with his hard cock in his hand. He blushed crimson and looked away, dropping his hand to his side.

“What's not fair?” he growled, reaching for his dry jumpsuit.

“You get to look, but I don't?”

“You want a look?” he snapped in annoyance.

“Well, you got one, didn't you?”

He turned around his uniform in his hand and faced her, still naked, still hard.

Erin looked him over from head to toe slowly.

“Figures you'd be hung like a damn horse.” she snorted, “and probably have no idea how to even use it.”

“I've never had a single complaint,” he said with a glare.

“Yes, but your hands can't talk back, now can they?”she asked mockingly.

Danse threw the uniform to the ground, glaring at her.

“Can you use that smart mouth for anything other than bitchy remarks?” he asked before he could think to stop himself.

Erin's green eyes met his without hesitation.

“Can you?” she asked tartly.

“Hell yes I can,” he nodded, licking his lips.

Danse didn't realize till just then, when she walked up to him and dropped to her knees, that this was foreplay for Erin. She was enjoying it.

He gave a shuddering gasp when she took the head of his cock in her mouth, her tongue sliding gently around the edge of his foreskin.

“Fuck... No, Erin..” belatedly he tried to object, to stop what he truly wanted to happen, but she ignored him and sucked more of his shaft into her mouth.

His head rolled back on his shoulders and he grunted quietly, his eyes closing. She worked him into her mouth a bit further then slowly raised her way up.

“And all this time you've been hiding a big thick cock like this from me. Shame on you, Paladin.” the soft breath from her lips played over his hot flesh with each word she whispered and Danse shivered.

He reached down, running one hand into her hair and pulling her mouth back to his dick.

“Shut up and suck me,” he groaned.

Erin laughed at his eagerness, but took his cock into her mouth once more, going deeper on each stroke until Danse thought his knees would buckle.

He felt himself getting close, too close, too soon, and abruptly pulled her away. He snatched his bedroll out of his open gear bag and tossed it out on to the narrow aisle of the bus floor.

“Lay down.” he said, pointing to his sleeping bag. It was clearly an order, and Erin turned slowly, teasing him by crawling on her hands and knees onto his sleeping bag.

Danse was in no mood for games, he might pay dearly for this breach of decorum, but he was going to make damn sure they enjoyed it first.

She was still on her hands and knees so Danse dropped behind her, reaching down he ran one finger from the top of her slit, all the way up the length of her folds to circle her entrance. Erin was wet and warm against his fingertip.

“On your back,” he said brusquely, his patience wearing thin.

Erin flipped over and grinned up at him mischievously. Danse lay down between her thighs, keeping eye contact with her as he slowly lowered his mouth to her skin. He dropped one soft kiss just above her neatly trimmed thatch of ginger hair, before his tongue delved deep between her folds making Erin gasp in surprise.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs and shook his head back and forth slowly, letting his beard and mustache rub tantalizingly against her sensitive skin. His tongue lapped at her slowly at first, then faster until he could hear her soft breathy moans. He pulled away gently, and kissed the inside of each thigh as she squirmed anxiously.

“Danse...” she whispered.

“Hmm?” he asked, still kissing lightly along the inside of her thigh.

“You're a goddamn tease, Paladin,” she groaned in frustration.

“Oh, I thought my ability to satisfy a woman was in question, so I intend to show you that I can. It's not just about my cock though, see, to me, pleasing a woman is a full body experience and never, ever something to be rushed. In other words, you're in for a long night.” His voice had dropped low and silky as he spoke and Erin gaped at him open mouthed. This was a side of him she had never seen.

He gave her a lopsided pirate's smile before lowering his lips to kiss her thigh again, following an imaginary trail back up to her delta before switching to the other leg.

Erin squirmed when he finally touched his tongue to her folds again, slowly nudging them open with flat broad strokes.

Danse closed his eyes and lost himself in the sight, smell, sound and taste of her. He kept his tongue on her clit, gently circling and pushing it until once again her could feel her excitement building. He didn't tease her this time, instead he brought two of his fingers up, slowly tracing them along the inside her thigh and just as she arched up and called out he plunged them deep into her over and over, turning her moan of pleasure into a soft scream.

He crawled up over her, even as she still gasped for breath, and nudged his hard cock against her entrance, gently kissing her lips at the same time.

“Do you want my cock inside you?” he asked softly, his eyes half closed as he watched her face intently.

“Y-yes..” Erin gasped, moving beneath him, trying to get him inside.

Danse shifted his hips back, so just the head of his cock touched her.

“Tell me.” he said, his voice a deep rumble.

“Danse... You want it too. I can feel you,” she groaned, blushing deeply.

“Yes, I do. But I'll go to bed frustrated as hell if you don't just tell me...”

Erin tried to out maneuver him by suddenly wrapping her legs around his waist, but Danse straightened up to his knees, his hard cock now rubbing along the top of her wet folds.

He rubbed it back and forth with a maddeningly slow pace.

“Goddamn it, would you just fuck me, Danse? Please?” she whined softly.

He shifted slightly and once again the head of his cock pressed against her.

“So you want me inside you?” he whispered.

“Fuck! Yes! Please!” Erin gasped.

Danse entered her with one smooth stroke, easing his length and thickness into her gently. When he was sheathed completely inside her, he stilled for a minute, kissing her deeply.

“You feel so good around me,” he sighed when the kiss broke.

He watched her eyes as he began to move, rolling his hips slowly. He cupped one hand to the side of her face, kissing her lips, cheek and the tip of her nose.

He built her up once more, this time in perfect rhythm with him and when she quickened around him, squeezing him tightly his own release stormed through him.

When Erin could focus once more, she looked up to see the Paladin smiling at her smugly.

“Any complaints?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah.. Why did it take you this long to figure out I wanted you to screw me?” she laughed, swatting his shoulder lightly.

 

 


	2. I love a rainy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danse took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn't at all happy with not being in control now."

The rain was still falling softly against the roof of the old bus where Danse and Erin had sheltered. When Erin started to get dressed Danse pulled the uniform from her hands with a raised eyebrow.

“Did something give you the idea we're through for the night?”

She laughed in surprise, “Are you saying we aren't?”

“I did tell you this was something that was never rushed and that you were in for a long night, didn't I?” he smirked confidently at her.

“Yes. Yes, you did,” Erin nodded. “I can at least put on a t-shirt, right?”

“Only if it's a very short one,” Danse smiled lecherously as he slapped his palm against her backside.

“Well, well... Paladin Danse. I don't know what to say,” she chuckled.

“That's a first!” he snorted, “You always have something to say, and don't think you got away with the 'Paladin tight-ass' remark. I didn't miss that.”

“Neither did I, there's no denying it.”

“Oh, really?” Danse asked, with a challenging look.

“Really,” Erin nodded, pulling her t-shirt on before folding her arms over her chest in defiance. The effect was completely lost on Danse. Naked from the waist down, wearing only a t-shirt was the opposite of defiant in his mind. To him she looked as sexy as she did cute. A dangerous combination, he thought.

His hand shot out and snagged her wrist, pulling her toward him. He spun her as she got close and pressed his chest against her back before grinding against her lower body.

He pressed his lips close to her ear as he tightened his arms around her.

“You know you deserve a spanking for that, right?” he said in a deep rusty voice.

“You think you're going to give me one?” She laughed, tensing in his arms.

“I know I am, Erin.” he said as he kissed her neck. “I'm going to do a lot of things to you, and you'll enjoy every single one of them.” he whispered against her ear.

 

He pulled her with him down to the seats that lined the old bus, before turning her over his lap.

His large calloused hand rubbed lightly over her bare ass, watching as goosebumps rose on the backs of her pale thighs. He drew his hand back a few inches, and Erin wriggled, laughing at him.

“I bet you've wanted to do this for a long time, haven't you?” she teased.

“Oh, only from the first day I met you,” he grinned, his hand still poised in the air.

“Well, what's stopping you now, big guy?” she laughed, still not believing he would do it.

When Danse brought his hand down quickly she stopped laughing, squealing softly instead.

“Hey!” Erin said, squirming against his lap. “That stung!”

“It was supposed to,” he scolded.

He gently rubbed the red hand print he'd left on her backside. He leaned closer and blew cool air across the tender red flesh.

Erin squirmed in his lap again, but made no real attempt to get away.

Danse drew his hand back again, waiting. Letting her anticipate when the slap would come, and where. He brought his hand down to the other cheek this time, turning it as pink as the first one, before he gently caressed it.

He knew Erin couldn't possibly miss the feel of his growing erection against her side as he spanked her bottom, tenderly rubbing each spot after the blow. Both cheeks of her ass were rosy red and the sight of it was driving Danse wild. He had played this fantasy out in his mind so many times, so many nights. Her on his lap, just like this.

Erin never cried out, but she would gasp softly when his hand rubbed across her heated flesh and that turned him on even more.

“Now. That will teach you to call me a tight ass, won't it?” he said, his hand still rubbing lightly across her red backside.

“I never called you a tight ass, Sir!” Erin glared, “I said you **had** a tight ass. I could bounce caps off that damn thing.”

Erin stood up as Danse closed his eyes with a wince.

“ _Fuck! Way to go.”_ he thought to himself.

Erin turned to him, her eyes flashing fire.

“Erin...” he started to apologize, but she shoved him back into the seat, hard.

“As I see it, you owe me. I complimented you on how fine your ass looks and you spanked me for it.”

Danse was confused and embarrassed by the turn of events.

“Alright. Tell me what you want to make this right and I'll do it.” he conceded, barely looking at her.

She straddled his knees and and slid forward just a bit to sit on his bare thighs. Erin stared at him for a moment before pulling her shirt up over her head. She took his left hand ran it through the sleeve of her shirt while he watched her in surprise. She wound the shirt around a metal pole above him, before pulling his other hand through the other sleeve. Danse could slip his hands out of it any time he wanted to, that was obvious.

“Promise me... You will not move until I say you can.”

Danse took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn't at all happy with not being in control now.

“I'll stay here until you say I'm free to move.” he finally agreed.

Erin nodded slowly, “Yes you will. On your honor, Paladin.”

“On my honor,” Danse groaned.

 _What the hell did I get myself into?_ He wondered.

 

Erin slid closer on his lap, letting the heat of her core rub against his erection as she kissed him slowly. Danse clutched the fabric of the shirt tightly in his hands, trying to hold to his promise, but Erin wasn't making it easy for him.

The tables had turned and now he was at her mercy. Her soft lips moved to the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, and then his neck. He groaned quietly as she nipped and sucked at the pulse point of his neck. She rocked her hips forward and he felt slick heat rubbing his cock.

“Erin..” he sighed, not even sure what else he was going to say.

“Shh..” she said, moving up to kiss him hard, her tongue sweeping into his mouth as he grunted in surprise. She pulled back quickly, and reached overhead for the bar above them. She pulled herself up slightly, letting her full breasts brush against his chest.

Danse groaned as she raised higher until her breasts were in front of him, then he closed his lips over her nipple tightly. He nipped just enough to make her gasp, and sucked at the hard peak eagerly. His hands twisted the fabric of the shirt tighter anxious to be free.

Erin reached one hand down between them and closed her fingers around his hard cock. Stroking him very slowly as he laved her nipple with his tongue.

“You are good with your tongue, aren't you, Danse?”

He nodded his head, not wanting to release her nipple from his mouth. His hips arched upward when her hand closed over the head of his cock, slick from his own pre-cum. She twisted her hand around him and he swore, letting her nipple slipping from his mouth.

“Feel good, handsome?” she asked, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

“Yess.” he groaned his voice low and dangerous.

“I bet your hard cock would feel so good in my pussy, wouldn't it.”

Danse closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I promise it would. I'll make sure of it.”

“You're making a lot of promises tonight, aren't you?” she teased him, sitting back down on his thighs and bringing both her hands to close around his straining cock.

His hips jerked toward her as she stroked his length.

“None that I can't keep,” he whispered raggedly.

Erin stroked him faster, until his breathing was harsh and the muscles of his toned stomach were taut in anticipation.

Her hands stopped moving and just squeezed him as he growled in frustration.

“You do have a gorgeous cock, Danse.” she purred on his lap, feeling him throb against her palms.

“All the better to fuck you with, my dear” he gasped, arching up slowly desperate for the friction she denied him.

She rolled his foreskin up and down his shaft for just a minute before stopping again.

“Christ, Erin.” he grumbled when she released him abruptly.

“What is it, sweetheart?” she purred softly.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his body.

“You're killing me here.” he said softly.

“Not even close. Now, scoot your cute ass to the edge of that seat,” she instructed, standing up to let him move easier.

Danse looked up at her, watching as she lowered herself onto him.

His breathing was uneven by the time she settled all the way down on him.

“You feel so fucking hot,” he whispered with a hiss.

“Sit still, Paladin” she said with a wicked grin as she began to ride him.

“I... can't” he gasped, his hips twitching.

Erin froze and sat absolutely still for a few minutes.

“I don't know if I want to kiss you or kill you right now, woman,” He growled, his eyes fever bright as he stared at her on his lap.

“You want to ram your cock into me as hard as you can until you cum, is what you want, isn't it?” she asked, staring right back at him.

“Fuck yes. Until we both cum,” he ground out desperately.

“You have to make me cum first,” she smirked at him.

“Let me free my hands and I will,” Danse felt like his whole body was on fire. No one had ever teased him like this and he was overwhelmed with raw need for her.

“You can move your hands,” Erin finally nodded.

He pulled free, not even hearing the sound of ripping fabric as he grabbed her hips and pulled her off his throbbing cock. He turned her in his arms and pulled her back down onto him with a harsh gasp. He spread her legs until they were outside of his and let his fingertips slide down to the point where they were joined.

He moved slowly up to her clit and stroked it gently as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

Erin started to moan and move on his lap. Danse cupped her breast with his other hand, and arched underneath her, thrusting up to meet her as much as he could and still keep himself controlled. Erin turned her head toward him and he kissed her hungrily.

Her soft cries grew louder as he began to whisper in her ear.

“Come on Erin... Cum for me,” he growled quietly, nuzzling his cheek against her skin. His strong fingers still worked the sensitive bud of her clit as they moved together.

Erin threw her head back, her long hair brushing over his sweat dampened body as she rode him and he thought she looked beautiful.

“Danse..” she whimpered, her body tightening around him, squeezing him.

“Yes, Erin. Fuck! Yes!” he surged under her hard enough to raise both of them off the seat as he came with her.

He slowly relaxed his body and rested his forehead against her shoulder as he gasped for air.

Erin moved as if to climb off his lap but Danse grabbed her tight around her waist, muttering, “Oh no you don't.”

“Yes, Paladin Danse,” she laughed quietly.

He lifted his head a little and looked at her with a frown.

“This? This is what it takes for you to be subordinate?”

“Yes. This is what it takes for me to be docile and subordinate. Incredible sex on a regular basis.”

“I feel as if I should handle this personally,” he nodded with an exaggerated sigh, “It might kill me, but I'll die happy.”

 

 


End file.
